1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-dimensional profiling procedure for measuring and evaluating an individual's basic personality traits and modes of functioning. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a profiling method and system for measuring the development level of the natural temperament, conditioned or nurtured preferences, degrees of positive and negative behaviors adopted by an individual, and reactionary pattern and style as predictors of the individual's current level of personal effectiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, two distinct types of personality profiling methods are used. The first method assesses personality types or temperaments looking at natural inclinations. This method measures internal representations of the self. The second method assesses preferences looking at current functioning modes. This method measures external representations of the self. Often the two approaches have lead to inconsistent results even when administered to the same subject. A profiling method that correlates these two prevailing methods is therefore needed.
The first known personality delineation was created by Hippocrates (the father of medicine) and dates back to nearly 500 years B.C. Hippocrates described four basic personality types, which he coined "temperaments." He believed that the cause of the different behaviors could be traced to "humors," or bodily fluids, and he named the temperaments accordingly. He believed that the Commander type behaved aggressively because of an excess of yellow bile. His term for the Commander was Choleric. The Organizer was believed to have an excess of black bile and was called Melancholy. The Relater was believed to have an excess of phlegm, and so, was called Phlegmatic, while the Entertainer was believed to have an excess of blood, and was named Sanguine (which means red).
Although his assumptions as to the cause of differing personalities were incorrect, his descriptions of the four basic types were quite accurate and have been used in one form or another since that time. As a result, the four basic temperaments have to their credit more than two thousand years of research as to validity and reliability.
The second area has its roots in more recent history. The most notable work in the area of Preferences was done in the early nineteen hundreds by Swiss psychologist, Carl Gustav Jung. His work focused on the various ways people applied their natural inclinations and also on the ways in which they were able to alter their natural inclinations when the need arose. In 1921 Carl Jung published Psychological Types, which was translated into English and made available in the United States in 1923. Using the work of Jung as a basis, Katherine Briggs and her daughter Isabel Briggs-Myers developed a device for measuring preferences, called the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator, around 1930. Though an invaluable tool, some confusion has arisen as a result of the assumption that preferences are the same as in-born traits and do not change. However, preferences can and do change from time to time. Generally, when these preferential changes occur in adulthood they are either temporary and are made for specific, circumstantial purposes, or as a result of moving toward nature and away from incompatible nurturing or socialization. Alterations made as a result of moving from nurture to nature tend to be permanent, while those that are circumstantial can be either temporary or permanent, depending on the reason for the change and how strong the need to keep it is.
Most people choose and utilize the preferences that correspond to their basic tendencies, and alter these preferences only when necessary. An example of this is hand preference. Right handed people prefer their right hand over their left, but can and do use their left hand. Should their right arm be permanently disabled, they could learn to use the left hand in place of the right. How comfortable or effective the switch would become depends on how early in life it is made and how dedicated to effecting the change the individual is. Conversely, a broken arm, which heals in time, would require only a temporary change and as soon as the right hand was usable again, the individual would switch back to it. All preferences function in this same manner.
Other tests based on these and similar theories have been developed for many purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,880, which issued to Bonnstetter et al. on Sep. 3, 1996, discloses a system for predicting the potential success of an individual for a particular job or task. The system includes a two part test involving a behavior questionnaire and a values questionnaire. Each questionnaire is tailored to the job sought. Answers are tabulated, recorded, and analyzed providing a report predicting probable success of the individual in a given job or task.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,981, which issued to Shovers on Dec. 9, 1997, discloses a personality analyzer. According to the invention, subject responses to a quiz or flashcards, are used to determine likely personality type. A monograph or monologue may also be used. Certain "key words" are given weights and assigned categories. The subjects use of these key words are tallied and summed. Analysis of the weighted scores gives insight into the subject's personality.
Other patents and publications, relating to personality or mental state, exist but are less related to the present invention. Among these are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,061 (device and method for estimating a mental decision) which issued to Smyth on Jul. 15, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,551 (method and apparatus for emotional modulation of a human personality within the context of an interpersonal relationship) which issued to Knight et al. on Oct. 14, 1997; and PCT patent document WO 92/20208 published Nov. 26, 1992; "The Use of Psychophysiology to Assess Driver Status," Ergonomics 1993, vol. 36, no. 9, 1099-1110; and "A Voice-Status operated Response Unit for Use in the Psychological Assessment of Motor Impaired Subjects," J. Scott Richards, Tony L. Wilson, Philip R. Fine, and James T. Rogers, 1982.
Despite the existence of a variety of personality evaluation tests, there is still the need for a testing instrument that combines, correlates, and analyzes two prevailing theories of personality type that have heretofore been the subject of separate analyses. Furthermore, to gain more perspective on a subject's personality, a testing instrument is needed that also includes an effectiveness evaluation to aid the subject in determining how he or she may best modify, if necessary, behavior to become more effective.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a multi-dimensional awareness profile solving the aforementioned problems is desired.